The Curse of Olympus
by watergirl22
Summary: Two daughters of Poseidon are headed to camp, only to be faced with a prophecy that hasn't been heard for eons. The new girls travel to dangerous places to figure it out with the help of Percy and Annabeth. It's my first story so please R&R!T for lang.
1. 1 Flash Flood

**This is my first story so please read and review. Sorry about the other one it just got too messed up. I would love any ideas that would help make the story better or ideas for future chapters! So once again please review. I don't own Percy Jackson. **

Sapphire's POV

I'm sure it today is going to be an ordinary day, but I that was what I thought 4 hours ago. The title wave wasn't my first clue though, maybe it was the gigantic storm clouds threatening to shock us with lightning. Or maybe a guy's voice in my head telling my to be prepared for what happens next. Let be back up a bit though. My name's Sapphire and I was just hanging out with my cousin, Lily, at our aunt's house when the disaster hit, only we survived. We were bombarded with a huge strikes of lightning and a HUGE title wave. Now if I lived in a beach house in California this wouldn't be as scary, but living in Arizona, I was really freaked. Anyway, we climbed, or swam, to the top of the mountain in the pouring rain after the title wave hit.

"I can't believe we didn't drown back there, the whole house was flooded! Oh no what about Aunt Cassie," asked Lily. Always concerned for others.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm just glad we were up here when it hit, everyone else on the ground is gone." Our aunt lives, lived, on a mountain close to the top so it wasn't hard to climb up.

We're nearly there when I thought about a snowboard or surfboard to ride, and wouldn't ya know it, a snowboard made of ice appeared out of nowhere. "Okay... that's different. Wanna keep going to the top and ride it down?" I asked Lily.

"Sure, but i think we need to go somewhere besides here. How about we go and find a store somewhere that isn't too underwater and raid it for like food and stuff?It won't hurt to see what's in the cash register either, will it," she asked.

"I guess, lets go find a stores and land. Maybe some stores with clothes and food, my shorts aren't doing too well."

By that time we're at the top and surprisingly we aren't soaking wet at all maybe a little damp at the most. This is good for me a lot since it takes my hair so long to dry because it's really long and thick. Lily's hair is about shoulder length, very thin and about the same color as mine, a light brown and super strait. We were trying about to get onto the board when I thought about a boat and it suddenly turned into a boat.

"Okay... weirder yet. Do we even get oars," I thought.

Right on cue a set of oars appeared on the lifeboat of ice, but surprisingly the boat isn't cold. We started searching and after about 30 min. we found a mall that isn't too much underwater and doesn't have too many bodies floating around it (gross) and we dived down. That's when we noticed that we weren't even running out of breath and thinking to myself that something weird was going on. Just then creepy dude comes back on in my head.

"You must go to New York with little or a few stops. Stay as close to the water as possible," it said.

I looked at Lily and she has the same look as I did- What The Heck! We're swimming to the food court and get a few pizza's out that weren't too soggy (ya right the food courts on the first floor and completely flooded) to bring back to the boat. By then we have a few day's worth of clothes and food, and about $500 in cash. After we finish loading everything we set off again.

After a few hours we noticed that something weird was going on, we had already past a signs that said welcome to New Mexico, Kansas, Nebraska, and Iowa. That couldn't be right because the water level was the same as back in AZ, and the time it took us to get there wasn't right either. Finally we got to a shore near the border of Iowa, at least I think it's in Iowa, we made camp(with a tent from the mall) and had some dinner of cold soggy pizza. Yum, right? Not. Then we tried to sleep but it wasn't working so we just talked.

"Where is everybody," Lily asked in a shaky voice.

"We'll see some people sometime soon, we've come to the new west coast, Iowa, that is if the water doesn't recede. Just hold on for tonight we've gone half way across the country already, we just need to keep going. We should get some sleep now though, we have another long day ahead of us tomorrow. We need to go down the Missouri River that meets with the Mississippi, and then travel upstream on the Ohio River until it stops and then get to the East coast. Hopefully we'll find someone along the way who will help us. What do you think?"

"I think we shouldn't do what that guy says, it just sounded weird, especially because _it was in our heads_! Even thought I love the water we shouldn't trust whatever was in our heads. We should follow our instincts and just get there by walking or hiching a ride with someone."

"You think hitch hiking is _safer _than riding down and up a river?"

"I just don't think it's right."

"Look I'm older than you by a good two years that means I'm in charge and I say we _need _to use the rivers. Don't you feel more powerful, and safer when your on the water? Don't you just feel like your somewhat close to home?"

"Nothing will ever replace home and you know it."

"I do know that, but it just makes me feel better, it always has and I think even though the guy in our head is kinda creepy it's also kinda comforting, knowing there is someone out there trying to help us. Besides, we traveled a lot faster in the water, we shouldn't even be here right now. Trust me taking the the rivers will get us there quicker and safer."

"Just go to sleep. We'll finish this discussion in the morning," she said irritably.

That was just the beginning of a very long night though.

There's lots of lightning, water and, fog. I can see three people arguing on what looked like the outside of the Empire State Building. One was talking and I can just make out what he was saying, the other two were just looking PO-ed.

"I am overwhelmed. This doesn't add up. Olympus is falling apart, monsters are coming back from Tartarus faster than possible and, now the ocean is having a mind of its own! We need this to stop, we just finished an big war, now we have our world turning upside down before us! We're GODS! This isn't supposed to happen. Now you have two girls traveling to the camp!"

He rounded on the taller of the silent two, with short, black hair and sea green eyes. Finally he spoke "Brother, I've been trying to control the ocean, and I can get it to recede to where it was before, but many lives will still have been lost. As for the children, they are from me don't harm them for my wrong doing. They are merely trying to find a place to belong, they just lost their adopted families, be reasonable."

"I will not allow this to go on. Three children from one of the Big Three. Two was hard enough, but three, I won't stand for it. One of them must go."

"NO, I will NOT allow it! There must be something else they could do to prove to you-"

"You want them to prove themselves, fine. Get them to camp, have them train for a month and a half, then have them figure out what is wrong with our world. For that they have until the end of month. That is the only way you can keep all three of them."

"This is not _fair_ to them, they don't even know who they are yet and two weeks isn't enough. Hades tell him," He turned to the other man standing silent.

"What you and Zeus deiced about _your_ children is non of my concern, but I will say that more souls for me is not a hardship, but it isn't wanted either," replied Hades.

"Then it is settled," said Zeus, "your three children will figure out this problem with help from only one other person It shall take two weeks. This, I feel, is being extremely generous, considering the circumstances."

"Very well, I shall give them word of how to get to camp and then I will tell Chiron to expect them and tell them what is needed for the time being, when a month and a half is up, I will tell them the rest myself."

"No, I will have Din-" started Zeus

"I WILL TELL THEM MYSELF!" Poseidon yelled.

"Alright, you may tell them but that is to be the fist time you may make contact with them in person. is that understood?" asked Zeus.

"Yes," said Poseidon said grudgingly.

"This is all fine and dandy, so can I leave, I no longer have a meaningful part of this conversation," said Hades.

"Why don't we all go, it's been a long day and I need to rest, even if it's just for a few minutes," said Zeus.

"I agree, goodbye brothers," said Hades enthusiasticly.

"Yes goodbye," said Poseidon irritably. Then they were gone.

When I woke up, I tried to wake up Lily but there was only one problem- she wasn't there. As I was looking for her I noticed the tent was unzipped a little bit, and that's when I heard a scream that made my blood run cold.


	2. 2 We Meet an Ugly Puppy

**I'm putting up the next chapter kinda quickly, but if I get to like the 5th chapter or something and there's no reviews I'll stop updating until there are a few. So once again please please please review!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2. We Meet an Ugly Puppy

Sapphire's POV

"Oh Crap," I muttered. I was just wishing that Lily isn't in too much trouble, but I kinda doubted that, being that she's such a _klutz _and because she just screamed bloody murder. I was about to call out to her that I was coming, but I don't want to alert anything nearby that I was there, trying to make a rescue if necessary. I unzipped the tent and stepped out and to my surprise, there was no water to be seen. No ocean, no stream, river, lake or anything. I'm just stumped. I checked my watch, and I had been sleeping for three hours. This just wasn't right.

Then another scream brought my attention back to where it needed to be. I decided to try the field to my right, that's where the scream sounded like it came from. I found myself thinking about a knife, dagger, sword or_ something_ because I didn't want to go in unarmed and sure enough I found an ice sword in my hand, not very cold, and just the right weight. I started in and found a path already made a few yards to my right. I started to follow it but then I thought that there isn't any cover so I started making my own path trying to follow the other path without being on it. Eventually I found the end of the path I didn't make and what I could see scared the crap out of me.

Lily's POV- 30 min. earlier.

"Why does she have to be right all the time?" I am so frustrated. I had slept two hours and now I was awake and not going back to sleep. How could she be right about all this stuff, I just wanted to make one decision on the way to wherever we were going and it's not working out. I just needed to get away for a while, I need to take a walk. There was a field close to where we're camped and it would be a nice safe field to just relax in. I think I can even see a farm from here. So, not thinking to be very quiet, I ventured off into the field.

As I;m walking, I noticed that it looked like it opened up into a clearing, so I decided to go out into. Let me tell you biggest mistake of my life so far. When I got out into the clearing I saw a creature so hideous that it was hard to describe. It was roughly the size of a horse and muscled, but it looked lean and agile as well. It had two dog heads and it's tail ended in a snake head. Right as I got into the field the creature turned and saw me. The snake hissed and I screamed as loud as I could. Partly in terror and partly to wake up Sapphire so she could either A come rescue me or B get the hell out of here and save herself.

It was quicker than I expected and as I started to run it was already in front of me. I 'm desperate right now so I'm not really thinking clearly and I started to run the other way, but once again it was right in front of me. I screamed again, unintentionally, but I did. I don't have anyway to get away, and being that I'm not quick on my feet I decided to do something that I do well, talk.

"What's your name," I asked as it reached up to hit me.

Apparently the question caught him off guard, because he stopped swinging and said, "Orthrus."

He looked shocked I asked him that and that was when an ice sword appeared in my hand and Sapphire leaped out of the bushed and lashed at the snake's head with her sword and the two heads snapped at me. Now it was more or less even, so we switched sides so Sapphire was facing the two heads and I was with the snake. I liked this a lot more because in the first few minutes a dog head was gone and so was the snake, I was surprised that it was still alive. When I finished off the snake I rolled under it and stabbed it where it's heart should be and I was almost out when it landed on my left arm.

I definitely heard a snap before I passed out. The next part I swear I was dreaming because I heard a horse neyh-ing and I saw a horse with wings, and I thought I could hear it in my head saying something like "Mistresses are you okay? Oh no look at them on the ground, are they passed out?"

That is the last thing I remember before I passed out.

Sapphire's POV

When I looked at the clearing I was filled with dread as the monster was about to strike her dead, she asked it a question, and as it responded I thought up a sword for her and I lunged at the snake head. Soon enough we switched sides and in a few minutes I had one head down, one to go. I just saw that Lily, my klutzy Lily, had managed to dismember the snake and was rolling under it but I took my eyes away too long and the dog head that was still attached broke my sword, and my leg,(don't ask me how I was too pissed to even look at it again) and I fell unconscious. The last thing I could hear was the small snap of my leg, or was that Lily, please not Lily, and the flap of wings. Oh ya and there was this new voice in my head just as I passed out, but I was past the point of listening and didn't understand a word it said.

Percy's POV

We were flying on pegasi, Annabeth and I were heading to the place Chiron said that two girls would be. We were almost there when we heard the fighting. The taller one was facing the two heads and the shorter one was facing the snake. What surprised me though was that they both held ice swords, that should freeze there hands and it should be melting and not as sturdy and it looks. Wow. Anyway it was going pretty well until the tall one collapsed and then the monster collapsed on top of the other one's arm. That's when we arrived. Annabeth and I looked at the monster as it shriveled to dust and then at the two girls. The taller one looked to be about 15 or 16, and the shorter one about 13 or 14. They were kinda old to be just discovering who they are, even if they are a minor god's daughters.

"Help me pick up this one Percy, her leg's broken, I can take her with me," said Annabeth, trying to move the taller one over to her winged horse.

"Alright, then help me get the other one, her arm's broken, and we need to hurry before something _else_ comes to get us," I replied.

We eventually got the two girls on the horses without too much trouble and we were off. Lucky it only took us about 10 min. to get here, I thought, because these girls need some attention. Both had something broken, multiple scrapes and bruises, and were unconscious. It took us over double that time to get back to camp though because of the extra weight, but we got there within a half an hour. We landed in front of the big house and immediately the two girls were brought inside to be fixed up. There was nothing else we could do for them so we just said good night to each other and we went back to our cabins and went to bed.


	3. 3 About Camp

**Okay... sorry the chapter **_**looks**_** long, but this one has a **_**lot**_** of dialogue. Please read the chapter and review it, I'm really hoping for a few reviews. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Sapphire's POV

I think I woke up, and then fainted several times. I first thought there was someone watching Lily and me, but when I woke up the next time he was gone and a girl was watching us. It seemed to me that there was always someone watching us. I wonder why, there's nothing really exciting about people who are sick and sleeping.

When I finally woke up for real, I saw a boy sitting across the room from me. He had black hair with sea green eyes. He looked really tired, but he was awake.

"Are you really awake this time," he asked wryly.

"Was I awake before this," I asked

"Ya you kept sitting up and mumbling, but I couldn't make any sense of it so don't worry. Anyway, I'm glad your up you've been out for 2 and ½ days. Your sister is still out though. It turns out you both got bit by the snake end and you had a broken leg-" he was talking quickly but I interrupted.

"She's my cousin, I lost my sisters," I said darkly, "Anyway, I don't care how hurt I _was,_ I feel fine now, I just want to go home," I said trying to get up.

"Woooow, hang on a minute," he said trying to keep me in bed, "your still not supposed to be up and about yet."

"Well that's too bad, I don't belong here and I need to just get some air so if you'll excuse me," I said maneuvering around him. I was nearly outside before he caught up to me.

"Well if your going out at least let me give you the tour, you look fine enough anyway. Hey, I never got your name.

"It's Sapphire, what's yours," I asked.

"You really don't know me," he asked in a shocked voice.

"Are you really that arrogant," I shot back.

"All right, all right, I'm Percy. So, what do you wanna see first," he asked me.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the exit, and leave me alone," I said.

"I can't I'm on guard duty so... anyway, I know your probably upset about what happened, but there nothing anyone can do, so why don't you just calm down and cope."

"Ever think that me being alone is how I cope?"

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" By that time we were almost to the beach, so I ran and jumped into the water. Oh it was amazing! The water was just right. But for some reason barnacle brains wasn't following me. I was so relieved until I heard him say, "Are you crazy?"

"Why would you call me crazy, you don't even know me," I replied

"Well only crazy people would jump into like 50 degree water."

"What do you mean 50 degree water, it's fine. 75 degrees at the least, and it the middle of the afternoon-peak heat." Then I remembered about the ice thing and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny," he asked as I was getting out. "Oh my Gods your not wet. Oh no, we need to get back to camp and talk to Chiron."

"No, I need to go check on my _cousin_ who is still in that house. What I do is non of your business, barnacle brains, so stop following me," I said because I noticed he was following me.

"Urg, not you too. What is it with girls and stupid nicknames?" he complained.

Just then the girl who was watching me came up.

"Oh, you have a nickname for him too, what is it. You look better by the way, when did you wake up? Oh and my name's Annabeth."

"Hi, I'm Sapphire. Oh ya the nickname, It's barnacle brains, he was really getting on my nerves."

"Well I don't mean to be a party pooper 'Barnacle Brains', but You need to stay with the other one in the infirmary. I get to spend some time with Sapphire," Annabeth said the first part laughing.

"Her name is Lily," I said at the same time Percy said,

"I need to talk to you for a minute, Annabeth."

"Um, okay Percy, hold on _one_ minute Sapphire. Please don't go anywhere."

"Um sure," I replied. Then they walked a few yards away and I could here them talking but I couldn't understand it. This lasted for about two minutes. Then they started to come back towards me.

"Sorry about that, lets go meet the camp director," she said.

"May the Gods have mercy," said Percy as we walked away.

"I really wish he would stop doing that," said Annabeth.

"So he's that bad?"

"Well, just stay on his good side and we'll see."

"Okaaaaaaaaay," I responded doubtfully.

We were almost to the house where I had came out of, when I saw a short stout man sitting at a table playing cards. It looked like we were headed that way anyway so I started walking faster and when I got to the table and asked the man, "What are you playing, poker, hearts, slap jack?"

"Oh, it's nothing you would know," he said irritably.

"This is our camp director, Mr. D," said Annabeth.

"Oh, hello Annabelle, is this _another _new camper," he asked like he didn't care.

"Yes, she hasn't been claimed yet, so we're still waiting for the sign."

"Do you think you can teach me how to play," I asked Mr. D.

"You wouldn't be able to understand the game go run along and play with Annabelle, I'm very busy."

"All right, fine." I said curtly. I really wanted to say something else, like how he didn't want to be beaten by a girl, or I was a quick learner or _something_, but I didn't, something told me to watch it around him. Maybe it was the visions of people being chocked by grape vines and suddenly I know who he was and what Annabeth said made sense.

"You better be glad you didn't too," he said not looking up from his cards as Annabeth and I walked away.

"Do I have anything left anymore," I asked rhetorically.

"What do you mean," she asked me as she was leading me inside the house.

"How I don't get to have my own thoughts to myself. Lately I've been hearing voices in my head and now my mind's being read. This is just insane."

"Well that could be your parent talking to you. You do realize where we're at don't you?"

"Unfortunately I think I do," I replied

"Well then you know your a demigod, right?" I shook my head yes. "Anyway we're going to see Chiron, you need to meet him too, but don't worry he's a lot nicer. Just be prepared and try not to stare, he wont mind if you do but try not to, he's a little different than you and me."

"Okay. So who's kid am I?"

"Well, we don't know yet. What parent did you live with before?" she asked.

"Both," I responded, "I guess I was adopted."

"Okay well you said that you heard a voice in your head, was it a man or woman voice. Sometimes our parents give us advice in when we're in trouble."

"Definitely a man's voice," I responded.

"Well then you've already narrowed it down to about half of them, maybe a little bit more." We were at a closed door now and Annabeth reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a rough man's voice.

When we walked in I saw a man that was perfectly normal waist up, but from there down he was a horse. I tried not to stare, but when I looked away from him, and at the room he noticed and said "Don't worry I'm a lot more Friendly than Mr. D. So you're one of the new girls. You'll be fine here I'm sure of it," he said looking at me.

"Um, thanks. So when am I going to know who's my parent," I asked.

"That is up to your parent. You just need to relax. Probably when your sister-"

"Cousin," I corrected.

"When your cousin wakes up you'll most likely be claimed. Maybe even before that."

Just when he said that Lily burst into the room and Percy followed right behind her. Then what happened next was unbelievable. The room glowed a bright and dark blue. Above Lily's and my head were tridents of different colors. It lasted about 30 seconds but that was enough to make me freakout. No one looked surprised, but they just kept looking at us. They all had a sad expression on there faces and Percy's looked kinda mad and jealous too.

"So what now," Lily asked.

"You've just been claimed by Poseidon and you're acting like it's not a big deal. I really like these girls," Annabeth said.

"It's time for dinner, see ya there," said Percy bitterly.

"Okay lets go. Do we get to sit together," Lily asked Annabeth.

"No sorry, you have to sit at the same table as the rest of your cabin. That means Percy," said Annabeth as we left the room.

"Oh, Perfect," I said sarcasticly.

"He's not that bad you just need to get used to him and vis-versa. You know you have to be in the same cabin right," Annabeth said.

"Oh won't he love that, his house getting over run by girls," I said and we all laughed. By then we had reached a place that looked like my old school's Ramada- a covered area filled with picnic tables.

"What you do is you sit at your table, wait for Chiron to make an announcement, offer some of your food up to your dad and then eat. After that everyone goes back to their cabins just to hang out. You don't have to stay there just so you know," she said looking at our faces, "curfew is at 10:30 P.M."

"Okay, thanks for helping us, Annabeth," I said as we walked to the table Annabeth pointed out to us.

"No problem," she said as she walked to one of the fullest tables.

Lily and I walked to the table that Percy was sitting at and luckily he was on the other side and end of the table so we sat as far away from him as possible, he didn't look like he wanted company.

"So what are we going to do after dinner? I for one do _not_ want to go back to a cabin with _him_ in it," Lily said indicating Percy.

"Well we could go to the sword arena and practice in peace, without anyone watching, or we could-"I started.

"No, I want to practice, especially when no one's watching,"

lily said quietly.

"All right. We'll do that," I responded.

Just then Chiron walked into the area and everyone fell silent.

"I would like to welcome two new campers today, Lily and Sapphire. They have been claimed and are now residing in Cabin 3," mummers started through the pavilion, "Now let's offer up our food and eat."

Table by table, ours last, went up and scraped a portion of the food off into the fire and said a short prayer. When it was my turn I gave up some of my food on the plate of chicken, macaroni and fries. Then we sat down to eat.


	4. 4 Surprise Meetings

**This one is another long one, sorry. And to the real life people who are the inspiration of Medena and Robin I'm sorry if I don't get your personality just right, I don't know you too well. Anyway, it gets better don't worry. There should be a prophecy in the next chapter so keep reading and please review. **

**NOTE: This is set before The Lost Hero, but after The Last Olympian.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Sapphire's POV

When we go to the sword arena, it was empty as I figured and we had a good shot at practicing alone. "Hey, do you think you can make me one of your swords again. I think I'll use that until I can get a real sword."

"Well this is a real sword to me, I just need to coat it with celestial bronze on and It will classify as a 'real sword.' Look over there, there's a big shed, it probably has some swords in it if you want to check."

"Okay we'll see which sword is better, mine or yours," Lily replied as she walked towards the storage shed. She got out a regular sword that fit her perfectly.

That's when my sword materialized in my hand and I made the first move. I tried an attack where her most vulnerable place was, her legs. She blocked it beautifully though and then attacked my shoulders. It was an easy block and was what we were doing for 15 min. until someone came out of the bushes and started clapping.

"What are _you _doing here? We thought you were back at the cabin, that's what Annabeth said you were going to do after you ate. How long have you been watching us," Lily asked kinda paranoid.

"Lily relax, it was only him watching," I said addressing Lily, "You were the only one watching right," I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I was the only one watching, and I saw the whole thing. I followed you out here when you passed the cabin. You guys are really good though, have you ever had lessons or something," Percy asked.

"No," Lily and I said together.

"Okay, now you know where we're at so you can go back now, time for privacy. You should try to get the last few minutes of guy time in the cabin before girls move in," I tried to convince him.

"No, I've already done that, so who wants to take me," he asked.

Lily looked at me and we had the same thought. We charged at the same time, ready to strike and some how he blocked us both, even though we tried to strike two different places, Lily his shoulder, and I went for his legs. That's when I noticed Annabeth though and we started to battle. Lily and Percy kept going at it too. Soon we were all out of breath and I asked to call it off. Annabeth said sure and we all stopped.

"I thought you said no one else was watching," Lily said to Percy.

"Well I thought you might not want to fight if I told you Annabeth was there, so I didn't tell you. Besides we wanted to see how you fight and we have so... we're good now," Percy said.

"Is that the only reason you came here? To _test_ us. You people are unbelievable. Lily lets go." I said.

"Sure thing," she responded.

"No don't-" but we we're already going. We decided to head to the strawberry fields we saw when we were going to practice and eat a few since we were getting a little hungry. We didn't think Percy was following us until he came up behind me and taped my. I whirled around ready to strike, but saw it was only him.

"What do you want now. To see if we know how to pick a strawberry," I asked with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No," he said laughing a little while I glare at him, "I just came to say that I was sorry for not telling you why we were there. We were doing Chiron a favor. We were watching over you until you get the feel of camp. Look I know we didn't get off on the right foot so, do you want to be friends," he asked earnestly.

We both looked at each other before we responded, "Sure," we both said at the same time. "But no talking of our home. Got it," I added.

"Okay deal. You know this might not be so bad, I do get kinda lonely, I'm always by myself for everything that has to do with cabin stuff, unless Tyson's here. You guys might make pretty good team mates, you sure fight well enough," Percy said.

"Thanks," we both said proudly. "You should here Sapphire's plans though, she's a genius at making plans and seeing things other people missed, like a loop hole or something," Lily added.

"No wonder you lasted so long with Annabeth. You should really tell her that sometime, then she wouldn't make up plans alone," said Percy.

"Um... Okay, but I'm not that great," I tried to be modest.

"Don't be modest, you should, she would love it, trust me," Percy said.

"Well I think we should all get back to the cabin it's getting close to curfew," Lily said.

"All right lets go," I said as we started walking to the cabin. When we got there I made sure I took a bed that was on the bottom bunk and had a bunk in between Percy and me, which was on the right. There was one more to my left and Lily took that one. I hung the bed sheets down on the one in between me and Percy so we had a little room.

"What are you doing," Percy asked.

"I'm making a sort of barrier between the beds, its a privacy thing. We like to have our own room, but that's not really possible so this is the next best thing and it doesn't bother anyone so...," I replied.

"I was just curious," he said. "Girls," he said under his breath.

"We heard that," we said at the same time.

"Go to bed already," he said.

"You could have turned the lights off a long time ago, we see well enough in the dark you know," Lily said.

"Now you tell me," He said as he got up to turn off the lights.

Eventually we all fell asleep

The monster in my dream was hideous. It was huge and it had a head with a bunch of snakes on it, but it didn't turn you to stone. It had snakes running down it's legs. It had a human face and torso, but fathomless red eyes. It looked like it was stranded on an island without a human in sight. It was just about to look in my direction as I gasped, but suddenly my dream changed.

I was watching some girl talking in a deep voice with a absent look in her eyes as she said a prophecy. Don't tell my how I know I just did. After she was done and she came to again they all started laughing at her. All except for one. He consoled her and told her that their laughter will come back to haunt them, then everything went black and I woke up, but I never told anyone about the dreams I was having.

We had only been there two weeks and Lily had already found two people she knew. Percy, Annabeth, Lily and I were all out practicing when a satyr walked up and taped Percy's shoulder while he was on break.

"Wha- Grover? I haven't seen you in like forever. What are you doing here," Percy asked

"Oh, I was just bringing some kids, Medena and Robin-" Grover started

"Wait, where did they come from, where they on vacation in Florida," Lily asked

"How did you know that," Grover responded.

"Take me to them, _now_," was the only thing she would say. But I had a feeling I know who she was thinking of.

"Lily don't get your hopes up," I told her.

"If there's any chance I can see them again I'm going for it," she replied.

"Who are they," Grover asked Percy as we walked.

"We can here you, ya know," we both said together.

"Man I _still_ haven't gotten used to that. But anyway, they're my new half sister. This is Sapphire," Percy said indicating me, "and this is Lily," he said motioning towards Lily.

"Hi," we both said simultaneously.

"You've been with them how long and you haven't gotten used to that," Grover asked and we all started laughing. "We're here, I sent them to the sheds because they said if someone was here that they knew, she would probably be there."

"Damn, I should've been there," Lily said.

"Okay potty mouth lets go see them," I told her.

"Do you know how they are too," Annabeth spoke up for the first time I almost forgot she was there.

"Ya I think so," I replied.

"You met one of them, so now lets go met the other, come on," she urged.

"Okay lets go in," I said as I opened the door to the stables and walked in we saw two people there. They looked up when we came in and rushed at us.

"Well look who it is, hey cuz. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Hey Sapphire, same with you," Medena said as she gave us both hugs.

"Lily, thank the GODS your okay. I was so worried when we heard about the flood. Oh, you must be Sapphire, Lily's told me about you. It's great to meet you," he got out in a rush as he hugged Lily and shook my hand.

"Wait so you guys know each other," Percy asked with Grover and Annabeth agreeing with confused expressions.

"Oh, ya, well, this is my other cousin Medena, and this is my boyfriend, Robin," Lily responded."

"So are you two sisters," Annabeth asked Medena and me.

"No were cousins on her dad's side of the family," I replied,

"And were cousins on her mom's side of the family," Medena supplied.

"And I'm not related to any of them," Robin added just to be funny.

"I'd be awkward if you were," I stated and then everyone laughed.

And the rest of the first month we spent there was filled with practicing and spending time with Medena and Robin. We were also told how much nectar and ambrosia to give a sick demigod, what a drachma looked like, and a bunch of other stuff we would need to know to go on a quest.

One night after capture the flag (Athena won and we were on her side) Chiron asked Percy, Lily, and me to come with him.

"Okay sure," was the general answer.

"Good, I have grave news to tell you," was all he said until we got to the Big House.


	5. 5 Our Quest

**Chapter 5! I don't know when I'll be able to update next, lots of summer work to do for school. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Sapphire's POV

We got to a room with a closed door when Chiron stopped.

"This is where I need to stop. You guys go on ahead. This isn't my conversation. Head in and the person who requested to speak with you will be there," Chiron said

"Who is-" he cut off Lily.

"He told me not to tell you," was all he said before he walked away.

"Well lets go see who wants us, although I have a pretty good idea," Percy said as we walked in the room.

"Percy, how are you? Ah, I see you met your sisters," He said as he saw us come in after Percy and gave Percy a hug.

"This is dad," Percy said to our dumbfounded faces.

"Yes, I am. But I'm not here for a family reunion. I have grave news to tell you. Olympus is falling apart, and monsters are coming back from Tartarus faster than possible and now the tital wave that wiped out half the country. Zeus is angry with me for having three children and all of them being in contact with each other. He told me that for all of you to live you must find out what is causing all of this and fix it, kill it, or whatever you have to do to stop it. You will have two weeks starting tomorrow to finish this task or else one of you will not live. I got Zeus to budge a little though, you are allowed to take one person with you."

"Do you have anything that we can use to help us, or any information," Percy said.

"No, but Sapphire might," he responded.

"Do you mean the dreams," I asked him.

"Why I have no idea what your talking about," he said with a wink.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having weird dreams," Percy asked.

"I guess they just slipped my mind," I tried.

"Oh don't try that. If you don't trust me just tell me."

"I never said that, I just don't feel comfortable telling others about certain things," I replied.

"Just never mind about that for now. Are you telling us we can do whatever we want to stop Olympus from falling apart," asked Lily.

"Yes, but you only have two weeks so be diligent and I will try to help when I can, but don't expect it very often, understood."

"Sure," Percy said.

"Yes," Lily and I said together.

"Oh, my girls, I'm sorry I was never there for you when you were younger, but I swear, I will do my best to make sure you stay alive." Poseidon said.

"Okay, well Lily and I are going to go back to the cabin to talk about my dreams, but you and Percy can stay and talk, see ya later," I said as Lily and I left the room.

"Hey dad it's nothing personal, but they just aren't the trusting type. I don't think they trust _me_ fully yet," we could hear Percy say as we left.

"Yes, well it'll take time, just as it did with you. But in the mean time I need you too watch over them. They may seem tough and independent, especially Sapphire, but they aren't what they seem. There's a lot more to them you just need to gain their trust..." and that was all we could hear.

"So what do you want to do now," I asked Lily.

"I need to tell Medena and Robin. They should know that I may not have a hole lot of time to see them,"

"Okay do you want me to go with or is it kinda personal and you want some space," I asked her.

"I think I wanna go alone. Sorry."

"No, that's totally fine. I'm gonna start researching something. See ya in a while.

"Okay see ya in the cabin in two hours," she said.

"See ya then," I said as I headed off to somewhere with a computer.

Finally I found someone in the Hermes cabin with a laptop that has internet and looked up the guy I found in my dream. I was horrified with what I found. The guy's name is Typhon. He's the son of Gaia and Tartarus. He was looked up and to the day is trying to get out of the prison under the ocean...

Wait, if he was trying to get out of an undersea prison and a mountain or volcano rose up suddenly, that could cause a title wave that could potentially flood half the U.S. I started to look for anything like that in the news and sure enough, a huge, new island 100 miles from the coast of California was there, and it wasn't a month ago.

"Shit," I muttered as I gave the computer back and ran to my cabin.

"Oh good you guys are hear. I have something big to tell you," I told Percy and Lily.

"We have to ask you something first though. Do you want Annabeth do help us or someone different," Percy asked me.

"Um, who else would I ask to come. The one thing I learned from this camp is that she is probably my first choice for that kind of thing. Why," I asked.

"Because I wanted Robin or Medena to go," Lily responded.

"Hey, I don't think that's the best idea. We don't have any experience with things like this and Annabeth and Percy do, it's an even match then. If we took one of them, it wouldn't be fair to Percy," I reasoned.

"I guess your right. Fine tell us what your going to tell us," she replied.

"Could you go and get Annabeth, I don't really feel like telling this twice. Oh and did you tell Chiron about what we need to do," I asked Percy.

"Sure I can go get her, and no I wanted to see who we're picking to come with us. Do you want me to tell him while I'm out," he replied.

"Sure, that way we might be able to leave early in the morning," Lily spoke up.

"Good thinking I'll tell him that," replied Percy as he left the cabin.

"Come on Lily, lets pack what we have and get it ready," I told her.

"Alright."

It took us all of five minutes to do that and then we just waited on our beds for Percy and Annabeth. We were waiting an hour before they finally came back and we were almost asleep.

"Hey, we're here," Percy announced.

"Okay we're up," I said as I looked over to see if Lily was awake, she was. Then I told them all about what I learned and about my dreams.

"So you think Typhon is the one causing all of this? That's very clever reasoning," Annabeth told me, "wait, did you say one of your dreams had a prophecy in it?"

"Ya, why, do you know anyone who might know what it is," I asked her.

"Actually, yes, lets go talk to her. Percy do you know where she's at," Annabeth asked.

"Um... I think she's near the camp fire. Let's go see _before _curefew," He replied as we walked out the door.

"Wait who are we meeting," I asked no one in particular.

"We're going to see Rachel, the Oracle.

"Hey, Rachel, do you know of any prophecy about-" Percy started.

"Shhhhh! Not here. Lets go meet with Chiron if I have a prophecy I don't want to say it out in the open," Rachel said.

"Okay, lets go," I said starting to walk towards the Big House.

"Hi, Chiron we brought Rachel to see if she had a Prophecy about someone and we all wanted you to witness it if she did have one," Annabeth told Chiron.

"Sure, who's this prophecy about," he asked.

"Typhon," Annabeth said and then Rachel's eyes turned a dark green color and she said in a deep voice:

_After the second Titan War,_

_you shall find out there is more in store._

_While monsters from Tartarus rise to power,_

_Olympus may see it's final hour._

_The god of all monsters shall arise,_

_but to four demigods as his surprise._

_A perilous journey they shall make,_

_with the gods and their lives at stake._

_One's quick thinking may not be enough,_

_while one shall pull an unthinkable bluff,_

_another will loose a close friend,_

_and one more with a decision around the bend._

_Will these four beat the odds,_

_or will it be it for the gods?_

After she said the prophecy she collapsed, but Percy caught her and put her in a chair.

"This is serious, it's a long one. You four can leave as soon as you like tomorrow morning. I will have a car ready for you at the bottom of the hill, Percy and Annabeth can take turns driving. Now you should get a good night's sleep, you have a long journey ahead of you. Oh and lily I have something for you," he said and gave Lily a necklace.

"Why this," she asked.

"Throw it up I the air and you'll see," he told her.

She threw it up in the air and I came down as a sword. "Wow," we all said, and then Chiron gave me a jar of a golden liquid.

"This is celestial bronze, I want to try something with it. Try to manipulate it, it has the smallest ounces of water in it so I'm hoping that you can create a sword and then coat it with this. When your done you can put it back in the jar when your done so your only carrying the jar," He told me.

"Thanks so much," I replied as I made a sword and put the golden liquid onto the sword without touching it.

"Magnificent," Chiron said as I took off the celestial bronze and put it back in the jar. "Use these well and only when you need to, understood," Chiron asked.

"Yes sir," Lily and I said together.

"All right, I'm going to bed now," Percy said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh Percy," Annabeth said, "don't mind him, he just isn't used to sharing the spotlight. He'll be better in the morning, just don't wake him when you get back to the cabin. We should be getting to bed now, it's almost curfew," Annabeth said addressing the last part to Chiron.

"Good luck to all of you," Chiron said as we left the room.


	6. 6 Cross Country

**Okay, not as good or exciting as I would have hoped, but here it is. I think it's because I'm on vacation and this was in my spare time, but lots of exciting stuff is coming up.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Sapphire's POV

"Okay, I was expecting something a little smaller but... lots of room I guess," I said as we came down the hill and saw a white van, which by the way Lily hates. She used to play a game, if she saw a white van she'd yell "stalker van!" and then hide under the seat.

Annabeth's reply shook me out of my head as she said, "I asked for a big van. In case we need to do something that requires a large car and not a small one."

"Oh okay, well, lets hop in and get going. Does anyone know where we are going," Lily said yawning. It was 4:00 in the morning and I was pretty tired myself and a long car ride wasn't going to help either.

"We're going to head West. I brought along a computer from the Hermes cabin to do research with. There's an outlet in the van so plug it, we don't need to use up the battery. Sapphire you can start with it. Research only, understand," Annabeth asked me.

"Yes, what do you want me to look for first," I replied

"Well you can start by seeing what's on that island off the coast of California," She told me as we drove off.

"What should I do," Lily asked sleepily.

"You can keep a look out for monsters, or you could sleep, your choice," Percy answered.

"I think I'll sleep for a while," Lily replied with another yawn.

After that we drove in silence for a long time. This gave me a chance to do some good research. I started looking online for the new island, and I found a whole bunch of stuff from foreign countries. They all say that a volcano formed it and that it's just another place like Hawaii, but it was created way too fast. They said that it was caused by an explosion in Earth's core and it was created by the Earth rising up and spreading thinner.

I started looking for something about Typhon then, since I wasn't getting anywhere with the island. He was the last offspring of Gaia and Tartarus, he is considered a god and he rules over Tartarus and it's monsters. He was trapped by Zeus and placed under Mount Etna. What I don't understand is that is in Italy. How could he end up coming out near California? Then I understood. Continental drift. He has/had been trapped for millions of years. He definitely could have ended up near California.

I decided to tell Percy and Annabeth, but she was behind me asleep, so I was just about to tell Percy when he asked me, "I know Chiron never said you could drive, but do you want to?"

"Um... Sure, I have a learners permit so if you have a license I'm technically okay to drive. But I need to tell you what I found out so could you stay in the front," I asked.

"Ya, I can, but if I fall asleep don't be surprised. I got like no sleep last night, so I've been up for roughly 24 hours, give or take a little,"

So I told him my story and and I was thinking about the date, the 13th. In two weeks it'll be my birthday. Wow, what a birthday present.

After I was silent for a long time, Lily, who switched with Percy after was done talking, asked me "What's wrong. You look kinda depressed."

"I just realized the date. In two weeks exactly it'll be my birthday. What a way to celebrate my sweet sixteen, fighting for my life and maybe not living to see another birthday," I answered.

"Hey, don't give up. We'll make it. Trust me, if there's anything I know, it's that we're survivors," She told me.

"Thanks, but don't mention it to either of them back there. I don't want them to know.

"Sure, I can keep a secret. Hey where are we at right now?"

"We just crossed the border into Ohio." I stated.

"Really, it doesn't feel like we've been driving that long."

"You obviously don't know how my family drives. I learned from my mom and she drives _fast_. I've been going 85 in a 65 zone for ages now. I'm going 90 now cause we're in Ohio, the limits on the rode there are 70. I love driving fast," I laughed as Percy and Annabeth woke up.

"Wow, how fast are you going," Annabeth said.

"90," Lily and I said together, but Lily said it like it was the last thing she was going to say and I said it like a fact, which it was.

"Okay I think you should let me or Percy drive now. Where are we at anyway."

"We just passed into Ohio. You and Percy were asleep all through Pennsylvania. Hope you had a good nap," I said cheerfully.

"You're not even tired are you," Lily asked me.

"Nope, I stopped and got something while you were all asleep and I'm ready to go for a long time. Oh and don't worry about the cops. It's only 4:00 P.M. and I slow down in the city to 5 below the speed limit. Do you still want to drive or can I handle it until 7:00. That's when I have to stop for the night."

"Well, I'm fine with it. It's only three hours and she hasn't gotten stopped yet. I trust her," Percy announced and I was so happy inside.

"Me too," Lily said.

"Well, I guess she can keep going, but I swear, if we're in Iowa in three hours I'm never letting you drive again," Annabeth said and we all laughed.

"I'll be lucky if I get to the border of Indiana," I told her.

A few hours later I was in the back and sleeping having another of those dream messages. I'm really getting tired of this, even if it is good information.

I was in some type of throne room. It had a bunch of thrones, though,in a U- shape like at camp for the twelve major Gods. Zeus, Poseidon, and another woman was there who I didn't recognize.

"Zeus, I know you didn't want anyone but us to know, but it involves one of her most prized daughters as well. Please just hear us out," Poseidon said.

"You disobeyed my orders. I should kill your children now," Zeus said.

"And loose your easy way out? Our children have just figured out more in the past day than we have in the past month. Do you really want to kill that," the woman I assumed to be Athena said.

After a long pause, Zeus finally said, "Fine, speak."

"Athena's daughter was chosen to go with my children, therefore I told her about it seeing as she is apart of this now. Her child would have told her anyway-" Poseidon started.

"I don't wish to know of this, only what the children have learned."

"Very well then. They have come to the conclusion that Typhon has escaped the prison you put him in and is now rising to power. They are headed to where they think he is now and I fear that they are right," Poseidon told Zeus.

"They also have been told the prophecy that we were told after the first war, they on the other hand, have taken it seriously. If you kill them, we loose our only hope of stopping him," Athena added.

"If this is the case, that would explain why the monsters are coming from Tartarus so quickly. They will need help when they finally face him, our help," Poseidon told

"We will need everyone to stop him. He is coming to power and he can rise faster than Kronos can. The children cannot do this alone," Athena added.

"I will think about it. In the mean time I will call a meeting with all of us and inform them about what is happening. They have been feeling it for quite some time now, now they deserve the truth," Zeus told them.

"There isn't much time. We need to be acting, not talking about what to do should the children get there. I know they will. What I don't know is if they are strong enough and well enough prepared to stop such a threat as Typhon," Poseidon argued.

"I will call a meeting, there the other gods will vote if they are to do it alone or not. I did say that the children had to figure it out and stop it, not us," Zeus said as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you Athena," Poseidon said rather dejectedly.

"We must keep trying, for our children," She replied as she made her exit as well.

"What am I going to do," he asked no one in particular, and then I woke up.

By the time I woke up we had crossed the Mississippi river and were now in Missouri and two hours away from Kansas. I was sleeping for about seven hours and won't about to fall asleep again, so I just got up.

"Hey, your up," said Lily.

"We found the island's coordinates. We need to head about 100 miles West of Los Angeles," Annabeth told us.

"How much time do we have left," I asked nervously.

"We have twelve days left," Percy said. "We're almost to Kansas now, so we should be to the coast in about three to four days."

"I could cut that down to two and a half, let me take the wheel," I responded.

"Well, seeing as time precious, I think we should let her, we could be in Colorado by sundown if she drives all day. Can you drive all day," Annabeth asked me.

"Sure I can," I replied.

"I'm fine with her driving," Lily said.

"Oh alright, you can drive, just don't kill us, okay," Percy said.

"We'll be in Colorado in a few hours," I muttered under my breath as Percy pulled over and got out.

"Oh gods I should've kept driving," Percy said as he leaped at something with his sword.


	7. 7 New Stratagies and Information

**Okay, not as great as I would have hoped, but I think it's good enough for now. More soon, and please review.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Sapphire's POV

Right as Percy jumped out of the car I opened my door to jump out and Annabeth was already out there, man she was fast. When I got out I got my sword and put the celestial bronze on it in less than five seconds. It took Lily the same amount of time to get her sword out and run around the van to find out what Percy was fighting.

I have no idea what this thing was, but the tail looked very familiar. It had a head of a lion, with a goat head on it's back and the end of it's tail was a snake.

"It's a Chimera, it breaths fire, watch out!" Annabeth shouted. Well, at least I know what it's called now.

Percy and Annabeth took the lion head, l told Lily to take the goat head, and I took the snake head. This was all to familiar with the swiping and missing. It kept trying to bite me, but I kept dodging and striking. I couldn't see what Annabeth and Percy were doing, but it looked like they were annoying it because every once and a while I heard the lion head roar in pain. Eventually I stabbed the snake in the eye and while it was off guard I cut off the head and then pulled a Lily, rolling underneath it and then stabbing it in the stomach, but I hurried out from under it. Right as I stabbed it, Percy and Annabeth managed to cut the lion head off and then it disintegrated.

"Get in the van, _now_," Annabeth said, "I don't want something else to come after us."

"Good thing I'm driving," I muttered as I drove away.

"So did anyone get burned," Percy asked, "cause I did."

"No," I replied.

"Not me," Lily said in a worried voice.

"I think my clothes and hair got singed but that's it, Where did you get burned Percy," Annabeth asked.

"Oh, just my arm, I'm fine," He responded but he was sitting next to me in the front and I saw the angry looking burn on his arm.

"That doesn't look fine," I told him.

"Just give me some nectar and ambrosia and I'll be fine," Percy said as Annabeth took his arm and examined it.

"Alright, but we check it every few hours, got it," Annabeth told him.

"Yes mother," he said under his breath, and I started laughing.

"What,"Lily asked almost blankly.

"Oh, nothing," I covered for Percy and wondering if Lily was okay.

After an hour we crossed into Kansas and six hours after that we crossed into Colorado. During that time Percy's arm kept getting a little better, but not by much. There was nothing we could do about it though so we kept driving nonstop, we didn't want to have anymore monsters show up either, one a day is enough. When we got into Colorado though, it was a barren wast land. No one in sight for miles and miles. Kansas was underwater too, but at least they had some people there who were trying to help clean up.

We kept on driving though, and we reached Colorado and by the time we had to switch we were about an hour and a half away from Utah.

"Urg, this van is going to be the death of me," Lily complained as we switched seats without getting out of the car.

"We'll be to the ocean tomorrow, I promise. Then we can plan for a day and head over to the island the next day, somehow, okay," I told her and Annabeth and Percy agreed with me.

"Fine," she said grumpily looking almost scared and laid down to sleep some more. I don't blame her though. Just sitting in a car, not even driving it once, for like three or four days can be _really_ frustrating, especially for someone who has ADHD. I think that's why I like to drive fast, because of the disorder. Oh well, it doesn't matter, I thought to myself just before I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, one of the first ones I've had in a while, too.

By the time I woke up we were already an hour away from California and Annabeth was driving with Lily next to her not looking too much better.

"We should be to the coast in about four hours, but we need to be careful, we don't want anymore monsters attacking," Annabeth and Lily said.

"Do you want me to take the wheel, there's no one out here so we can drive as fast as we want," I asked.

"It's okay I;ll keep driving. Actually now that I think about it, we should let Lily learn to drive. We've been it the whole time and she's just been sitting in the back doing nothing for four days," Annabeth suggested.

"Sure that's a great idea," I told her.

"Yes, yes, yes! I definitely want to do something for once," Lily said looking a lot better at the suggestion.

"Okay, let me just pull over for a moment, then we can switch _really quickly, _got it," Annabeth said sternly.

"Yep shouldn't take more than thirty seconds," Lily said still looking a bit distant, but better.

So the rest of the way there Lily drove with Annabeth next to her, keeping her in check, and Percy in the back seat, snoring up a storm. When we got to the coast about five hours later, it was roughly 1:00 P.M. and we got out to stretch our legs, the first real chance we've had in four days.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan," Annabeth started, "For things like how are we going to get this van to the island, we may need it. And what are we going to do when we get there. We have know idea what we're up against," Annabeth told us.

"Well, I _don't_ know what were up against, but I _do _have you van problem fixed," I replied, "Watch this."

Then I turned around to face the ocean and closed my eyes in thought, and when I opened them again, there was a road made of ice just above the waves by a few feet. I walked up to it and started jumping on it.

"Look, solid as a rock, we can just drive there and I can just make more road when we find the end of what's here. Plus it won't melt unless I let it," I told them

"Sapphire that's amazing! Will it hold the van though," Annabeth asked.

"Sure it will, I know it can. If you want to test it you can it won't fall though. If Percy and Lily are okay with this, I've been thinking that we could go over in a boat so there's less weight, but only if they're okay with it.

"That's a good Idea, I think you both should go with her," Annabeth said enthusiasticly.

"I'm fine with that," Lily said the same distant look back in her eyes. I couldn't tell if Percy and Annabeth could tell or not, but if they could they were just leaving her alone.

"Sure I'll go, " Percy replied, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well I'm going to go take a walk I'll be back soon," Lily said and before we could object she was already running away.

"Hurry back," I yelled, but I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon. She's just used to being alone, she just needs some space," I told Percy and Annabeth who looked a little bit more relaxed with that information, but not by much.

"Are you sure we shouldn't follow her," Annabeth asked a little worried.

"She's fine, she has a weapon, some food and ambrosia in her pack, don't worry," I told them.

"Well all right, but she's on her own, she can't cry to us for help, okay," Percy said irritably as he walked back towards the van.

"Percy! We'll help her if she needs it," Annabeth told me seeing my horrified face, "He only said that because he's grumpy and he's just irritated that she's not helping us. He really doesn't feel that way," Annabeth reassured me.

"Well, it doesn't matter,she'll be back soon and I'll ask her what's up," I told Annabeth.

"Well, okay, but what are you going to do until then?"

"I'm gonna go practice something I've been dying to try. Don't worry I won't go far, just out into the water a little way."

"Sure, see ya later then," She replied as she started towards the van.

Then during the next four hours I got a surfboard and I tried to go surfing but it wasn't working.

I kept falling off because I was trying to not manipulate the water. I finally got a little better at about 5:30 P.M. and then I got really tired so I went back to the van to lay down and I saw that Percy and Annabeth were asleep. I was so out of it from surfing though, that all I did was get a granola bar and went to sleep.

In my dream I was following Lily, who looked like she was on an island like Hawaii. She was going up a mountain and then she dove down and someone caught her. He was huge and could only be Typhon, but he looked tired and not up to anything, it was a miracle he caught her.

Then she looked at him, and said "Hello, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but your sacrifices took a lot longer than I thought to get here. They're still at the beach."

That's when I woke up screaming "Nooooooooooooo." Then I started sobbing into my pillow as Annabeth and Percy woke up and they started asking me what's wrong.

The only thing I said was "Lily's gone."


	8. 8 Helpless

**Sorry this one took a little longer to put up, having a serious case of witters block. When I finally got it done though I got it Beta read, so a HUGE thanks to thefrostedrose for helping me! Well once again, please review and all that stuff and thanks to all those who have reviewed already! (To Artemis- don't worry it'll make sense after you read this chapter.)**

**I don't own POJ, if I did I wouldn't be writing this here :)**

Lily's POV

~One Day Earlier~

When we were driving, I started to get these crazy dreams, like Sapphire falling into a volcano, Annabeth getting sliced to pieces, and Percy getting clobbered and beaten by who knows what. I was really freaked out, when after a few days of these dreams, a voice appeared in one of them.

"If you want to live, you must bring your friends to me. They are my sacrifice, and I can use a smart girl like you later on," said the voice eerily.

"No." I whispered, barley audible, as I woke up. I saw Percy driving, with Annabeth in the front, but it looked like Percy was getting tired.

"Hey, do you want me to drive? You can go in back for a nap. Lily can keep me company up here. She just woke up, too." Annabeth asked.

"Sure, I was getting tired, anyway." He responded drowsily. This was when he entered a city that was torn away because of the flood, and for a minute I thought that it looked like it was Vegas, but I wasn't sure.

About five minutes later we were off again, with Percy already getting to sleep, me in the front, and Annabeth driving. We had been driving for an hour before I heard Sapphire wake up.

"We should be to the coast in about four hours, but we need to be careful, we don't want any more monsters attacking," Annabeth and I said, each adding different parts.

"Do you want me to take the wheel? There's no one out here so we can drive as fast as we want." Sapphire asked Annabeth.

"It's okay, I'll keep driving. Actually, now that I think about it, we should let Lily learn to drive. We've been driving the whole time and she's just been sitting in the back doing nothing for four days." Annabeth suggested.

"Sure that's a great idea." Sapphire told her.

"Yes, yes, yes! I definitely want to do something for once." I said lighting up at the suggestion.

"Okay, let me just pull over for a moment, then we can switch really quickly, got it?" Annabeth said sternly.

"Yep, shouldn't take more than thirty seconds." I said still a bit frazzled about the dream, but I pushed it aside, for now.

I decided to go slower than I wanted to, and we ended up getting there in five hours instead of one. After Sapphire showed us her ice bridge trick, which honestly made me feel like crap. I didn't get any cool gifts like manipulating water or ice, or both.

Finally I said, "Well, I'm going to go take a walk I'll be back soon," I said and before anyone could object, I was running away.

I could finally think now. I was devastated. I was going to loose all my friends, and I already lost all my family, and a Titan/God says that he 'could use a smart girl' like me. I was really afraid what that meant. After a while I sat down and realized something. This is the beach where my Uncle Dean taught me how to surf. Back then, I didn't know I was a demigod, but I had my hunches. Then I remembered that he's dead, just like my aunt, mom, and every one of my cousins, family, and friends that were really close to me. Gone forever, never seeing them again. Everyone but Sapphire, she was all I had left of home,and vise-versa. Then I started crying. I missed my mom, my family, and I thought that I was a failure. Everyone was naturally good at fighting, and all I was good at was getting myself into trouble and getting hurt. I mean, I wake up with bruises I have know idea how I got. I broke my ankle getting up for the god's sake. I just felt so... helpless.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound from behind me and before I could turn around, I passed out.

The next thing I knew I was walking in a trance-like state only thinking about how I disappointed Typhon. I was walking up the mountain, which took forever, but it was worth it. Eventually I reached the top and dived in. It was like I wasn't in control of myself, my thoughts, or my words the one percent of myself that was 'awake' observed.

When I was going to hit the bottom, a hand reached out and caught me.

Then I turned around to look at him, and said "Hello, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but your sacrifices took a lot longer than I thought to get here. They're still at the beach."

"I know, they will be here soon enough though, and then all will be well for us," he responded and started laughing at the mere though of his plan.


	9. 9 The Island

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Lots of computer problems and I almost lost my story, which I now have finished****: ) I also started school about two weeks ago and now have a bout zero time for writing. But anyways, read, review and enjoy!**

Sapphire's POV

I was utterly devastated that Lily wasn't with us anymore. She's one of my closest friends, actually, she's _is _my closest friend, now that all my other friends are gone. What was she thinking? She must have left for a reason. She didn't look right in the dream, but I couldn't tell what was wrong, she just looked different. I kept thinking to myself and then finally Percy interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, I know you two were really close, but if you want to live through these next few days, you need to move on, okay. I don't want to sound mean, but you just got to do it. Trust me, it'll be easier when you're fighting for your life. Who knows she might be like a triple agent or that kinda thing," He told me as he tried to make me feel better.

"Well, I'm still going to hope the last thing is true. Anyway, I know what the island looks like and where Typhon's at, can you get Annabeth to come so she can hear too,"

"Sure, I'll go get her, I'll be right back." Then he left and a few minutes later he came back with Annabeth.

"So go and tell us what you saw," Annabeth said to me encouragingly.

"Well, it looked almost like one of the Hawaiian islands. There's a huge mountain, but I think it's a dormant volcano. I think Typhoon is there trying to get to power inside of it, it's like he won't even go outside of it," I told them.

"This is good information. If he can't go outside, then we have an advantage, more room to plan an attack with. That will make it loads easier if this is true," Annabeth stated.

"That's great and all, but did you see anything outside of the volcano that would indicate that he's seeing every move we make," Percy asked.

"No, I only saw what was on the very top of the mountain and an overview of the island, then she jumped in, He caught her, and she said some things and then I woke up," I responded.

"Okay well, I think we've had a good enough rest, so lets go, it nearly 7:30 A.M." Annabeth told us as we started packing up our pathetic excuse of a camp.

We were camped on the beach, about 20 yards from the water and we just had a little food and water sitting in a pack next to the little fire pit we made, it was almost the last of the food we packed for when we got to the empty part of the country. There was also some blankets that we didn't even use since we slept in the van, one again. If sleeping in cars becomes a regular habit, I will be forced to kill Typhon more viciously than before. We picked up any trash we found and I picked up a feather I found lying around. I stuffed it in my pocket thinking about what I would do with it.

Then Annabeth brought me back to the here and now when she said, "Hey do you think now that we've packed up camp you could do you ice thing and make you and Percy a boat, we should be leaving soon."

"Alright, give me one second though, okay?"

"Ya sure, just hurry okay," She replied with a hint of confusion.

Then I turned around and started digging a hole. When I thought it was deep enough I made a sea shell from the water to my right and then made the feather like a chain for the necklace. I then stuffed it in the ground and buried it. If I don't get Lily back, this was a little something for her, I just hoped that it wouldn't have to be.

When I turned around Percy and Annabeth were giving me weird looks, but I just turned towards the water, closed my eyes, and made the boat. Then, with my eyes still closed in concentration, I pushed my hands out in front of me and opened my eyes at the same time to see my bridge being made.

"Lets go," I said with determination in my voice as I ran towards the boat and hopped in with Percy right behind me.

"Can I push us out now or do you want to," he asked me while I was looking at Annabeth. She pulled onto the bridge very slowly, as an after thought, I put up guard rails, then Annabeth started going a little bit faster.

"You can be our captain, I need to concentrate on the bridge," I said once she was on and up completely, she speed up from 20 to 40. Percy was making the boat move, the current carrying us forward. Lucky for us we didn't get wet, being children of Poseidon. After a couple of miles I saw the end of the bridge and shot my arm out. A new section of the bridge was created and she kept on driving, even getting up to 60 MPH.

"Is it hard for you to keep the bridge up," he asked me while looking out at the sea in front of us.

"No, not really, I just need to know when to make more, and keep an eye on it so it doesn't melt. Take that necklace for example, it's probably already melted, but if I go back to look for it, it'll be there, frozen the way I left it. Does that make any sense," I asked him and he nodded.

"Ya, like coming back to a place that wakes up an old memory," he said and then we were quiet for a while, lost in our own thoughts. I didn't have to make another section of the bridge for about a half hour, I thought that I was getting pretty good at this. Then for the next hour and a half I made bridges at thirty minute intervals.

"How long have we been out here, I thought would be there by now," Percy said and we looked at each other with an uneasy look.

"Is there a way we can get Annabeth to stop," I asked him and he smiled at me. He raised the boat and the waves so we were level with Annabeth's window. She saw us and rolled it down.

"What do you need," she yelled over the wind.

"You to stop for a minute, we need to talk," Percy said and she instantly slowed down and so did we. When we stopped he jumped onto the bridge and he helped me out of the boat, then I dissolved it.

"We thought that we should have been there by now, it's been almost two hours and you said it would only be a hundred miles away. I'm no expert but I think we should have been there by now," Percy said to Annabeth and then she realized this too.

"Is there some way we can look and see were we're going," Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Percy and I both said, probably having the same idea.

"I can make an ice tower and see where it is from here," I told them.

"I can make a big wave and be on top of it, lets go look at the same time, we can probably spot it sooner with two pairs of eyes," he said and shot up on a wave he jumped on while he was talking.

"Do you want to come with me," I asked Annabeth and she smiled.

"Thanks, sure," she said getting out of the van and standing next to me. Then we shot up until we were level with Percy.

"See anything," I called and he shook his head, he was looking to the left of the bridge, Annabeth to the right, I looked in front.

"No, not yet, but keep looking, it's go-" he was cut off by Annabeth.

"Look, I think it's over there, strait to the right, we were off by a couple miles I think. I'm surprised that we couldn't see this from down on the ocean," she said as Percy and I turned around and saw what she was looking at. It was a massive dark shape against the dark and light blue of the ocean and sky. Then I made the bridge turn towards the island, but didn't connect it. Then I took Annabeth back down and she got into the car.

"Lets go, once we're at the end of the bridge we can look at the island to see if there's anything that would bother us. While we're doing that we can think of a plan," she said as Percy came down. I made a new boat and then we were off again. It only took us ten minutes to get to the end of the bridge once we knew where we were going. Then we got up and saw a view of the island.

"I brought some binoculars, one for each of us," Annabeth said handing each of us a pair. I put it up to my eyes. It looks like the place was swarming with little rock-like robots. I think those are his 'eyes' and that's how he tracks everything.

"We have to go _there_," Percy asked me incredulously.

"Yep, he's inside the volcano," I said sadly, "How in the name of Hades are we going to get past those without getting seen," I asked clueless.

"I think I got an idea," Annabeth said smiling, "Sapphire, can you make ice balls come up from the water and hit the rock things," she asked and I immediately nodded.

"Ya, and I think I know where you're going with this. We need to hide a few hundred yards away and when I start the attack they swarm to where the ice balls came out and then once most of them are there, me and Percy drown them," I said not sure if that's what she was going for or not.

"Well, that's a little better than what I was thinking, so ya lets go with that. Let's go," she said a little hurriedly taking a hold Percy's hand and jumped. I followed and as I hit the water I saw Percy and Annabeth sinking down a little farther, I swam down a little and they made a throwing motion. Then I made a bunch of ice balls rise out of the water at were the bridge ended and go towards the island. I caught about ten of them and they all fell to the ground and crumbled when they were touched. Wait if I just touched it with ice, would it work with water? I tried it and it worked. Apparently they don't like water. They were swarming towards the van sadly they could float above the water, but don't ask me how, because it was physically impossible. When they were upon the van I looked back down and saw them looking at me. I motioned up and they swam up. Then Percy and I drowned them and van.

"We need to find a river or stream, those rock things crumble when water touches them," I told them.

"I saw one, a little bit farther that way," Annabeth said pointing behind her.

"Perfect, lets go," I said and started letting the currents carry me towards the river entrance, and Percy did the same thing, holding Annabeth's hand still.

"Okay we may want to get wet just to be safe," Annabeth said letting go of Percy's hand and go soaked. I willed my self wet and Percy reluctantly did too.

"We should still stay close to the water. We could use the safety, they probably won't even come near the river," I said. Then we got out of the river and started walking. After an hour of walking I realized something. "Zeus sent us on a suicide mission. He knows there's no way we can win, and now we're one short," I said and stopped walking.

"We were wondering when you were going to figure that out," Percy said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't want to tell you, give you a little hope," Annabeth said sadly.

"Well, I just hope the Gods will help us. I mean this is their fight, not ours. We didn't do anything and now we get sent to our death. More like cowards than Gods," I said and started walking again. Then a flash of light blinded me and I looked away. When the light faded I turned to see that Poseidon was there, along with Zeus, Athena, and a few other gods I didn't recognize. Then all of them but Poseidon headed towards the peak of the mountain, which I realized that we were at the base of.

"You are right, daughter. This is our fight, and sacrificing you will not slow him down any, it will only make him stronger," Poseidon said to me. "Now I know that your sister is in there so here's what we're going to do..."


	10. 10 Finishing The Job

Sapphire's POV

"Perfect, lets go," I said when Poseidon finished telling Percy, Annabeth, and me the plan. My first goal- find Lily, the real Lily, even if that meant slapping her senseless. We all started walking up the mountain each splitting off at the top." I saw that the other gods where battling in the mountain, while lava was rising. Then I saw Lily walking towards me, her sword drawn and in a defensive position. I did the same.

"Well, well, well, isn't it daddy's favorite little girl," she said sarcasticly and swiped at me, I easily deflected it.

"Lily, wake up, you don't know what your doing," I said and she attacked me again, going for my feet, but I blocked it again.

"Ya right and be the weakling again? Not a chance," she said.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," I muttered and clashed my sword with hers. I swiped again and she disarmed me.

"Who's the weakling now," she said as she pressed her sword against my neck.

"Neither of us," I yelled, making another sword and disarming her. Then when she was dazed I pinned her on the ground against her struggles. I had both her hands in one of mine and I was sitting on her legs.

"Let go of me, so I can rip you limb from limb," she yelled still struggling against my iron grip I had on her.

"Lily, wake up," I yelled turning my sword to water and splashing it on her face. She stopped struggling, but she looked confused. "Lily," I said cautiously.

"Why am I all wet and why are you on top of me," she said in an irritated voice.

"Your back," I squeaked and hugged her.

"Where did I go," she asked confused.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later, now we need to go and help Percy. Go to the North side of the volcano, and when we give you the cue, start flooding the island, okay," I told her and she nodded her head and ran off. Then I went to join Annabeth on the West side, Percy was on the South.

"Now," I asked Annabeth. I could see the God's battle and they were winning.

"Yes," she said and I looked at Lily and nodded, Annabeth did the same thing with Percy and the three of us lifted our arms and water came crashing up and flooding the Western half of the island. On the Eastern half was a strait drop off towards the ocean so we didn't worry about that side. When the island was almost completely under water and the volcano was the only thing above the water, the part were Annabeth and I were at broke and wefell into the volcano. Percy ran towards us, but Lily couldn't see because there was a thick smoke rising out of the volcano, which was now starting to fill with lava. Annabeth and I were hanging on the wall ledge about five feet apart and three feet down. The rocks were scortching hot so I tried to put ice beneath our hands, but started slipping. Soon we both had blisters on our hands and we weren't doing too well. Then I heard Percy,

"Annabeth, grab my hand, I'll pull you up," Percy yelled over the battle of the Gods that was still below us, oblivious to the drama going on above them.

"Percy, what are we going to do about Sapphire, she too far away from either side, and we can't crawl down and get her, we might fall in too," she said distressed.

"Go and finish the plan, I'll be okay," I said to them, but they weren't listening.

"GO," I shouted and they finally listened. When they left they got Lily and jumped off the edge of the mountain, pulling Lily who was weeping. Then all the Gods disappeared and I let go. When I did the whole place weren't underwater and burning steam erupted.

Lily's POV

When Percy told me what happened I tried running toward Sapphire, but Percy grabbed me and started running towards the edge of the mountain.

"No, we can't leave her," I cried, but he jumped holding Annabeth's hand and we crashed into the water, and then Percy made the currents carry us a safe distance away. Then he made the ocean swallow up the mountain and a big burst of steam came out of the water where the volcano was, where Sapphire was. Then I saw Poseidon above the water looking at something on a snowboard made of... ice?

"We have to go over there," I pleaded to Percy and he reluctantly let me go. I had the currents carry me over to Poseidon. Then I saw what he was looking at and I started rushing over to her, but Poseidon held me back.

"Don't touch her, her wounds are very serious, and I don't think nectar and ambrosia can fix this, nor water. I've called Apollo, but I don't know when he going be here," he said in distress. Then I looked at her for real for the first time. She was all red, and covered in scratches and bloody patches. Her hair was singed and almost all gone. She was going to freak if she had to grow her hair back again, she loved her long hair. She would never let anyone but me and her closest sister do anything with it. Her clothes didn't look to well either, but it covered most of her surprisingly. I started crying again, right as Apollo showed up.

"I'm here, who's-" he stopped as he saw Sapphire in the water next to us. "This isn't good, we need to get her back to Olympus if she's going to live, but no one touch her," he said in an urgent tone.

"Can she disappear with you up to Olympus," I asked still crying. He looked at me for the first time and a look of pity crossed his face.

"I'm gonna try to get her back to normal, don't worry about it, I am the god of medicine right," he said trying to make me feel better, but it didn't really work.

"I'd best be getting to work. I'll give you an update after a few hours, okay," he said to me but looked at Poseidon during the last part, as if saying don't come in. Then he vanished and Sapphire was gone.

"We can only hope for the best," he said and I hugged him and started crying uncontrollably.

"Let's go back to camp now," Percy said and held Annabeth's hand, I'm not sure when they swam up. Then Percy grabbed Poseidon's free hand and we ended up on the beach near camp. Annabeth could tell I was weak, so she took me to the infirmary, or maybe so Percy and Poseidon could be alone.

Poseidon's POV

"Not to sound pessimistic, but how is she alive," Percy asked me.

"I'm not sure, but what I think she did was use that ice board as a snow board and try to fly out. There's water in the air, and she discovered how to manipulate that, but when the steam came I think she tried to cocoon herself in an ice ball, but it didn't work and she ended up getting thrown into the ocean. I don't know why it didn't heal her," he said thinking.

"Wow, can you manipulate the water in the air," he asked me with surprise in his voice.

"To a certain extent. I can definitely cool a room down if I need to," I said as I tried to put a smile on, but I know he saw right through it. "I'm going to go see how Apollo is doing with Sapphire. Help Lily and Annabeth, I know they're hurting, help comfort them," I said and disappeared. When I arrived on Olympus, it was relatively quiet. I know Apollo ment not to come but when I went to him I saw that he was putting some type of cream on her burns.

"She has severe burns that only this cream will heal. I know what your other daughter said about her hair so I'm going to try to grow it back. Oh the Aphrodite children will be very jealous of her after I'm done," he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Apollo," I said and he turned to smiled at me.

"All in a day's work. Nice to actually have something important to do around her for a change," he said and turned back around to put more cream on her.

"Now, it's going to take a while for it to work, a few days at the least, so once I'm done with her, I'm going to lock the door and no one under any circumstances is to come in here, except for me, understand," he told me sternly and I nodded my consent.

"If she's anything like your son, she'll be as good as new in about three or four days, maybe sooner," he said as he locked the door and started away. Then he looked back and said, "your kids aren't half bad ya know. They're kinda fun to hang around, they almost seem normal," then he disappeared with a smile. Although I was glad for the compliment, I was curious how he would know that. 


	11. 11 The Cream

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but this is the last chapter of the story. I have more to tell you after the chapter though, so read and enjoy!

Sapphire's POV

When I woke up, I was in what looked like a hospital, but I had a feeling that it wasn't. I sat up and looked down at myself and saw that I was red as a tomato with a few scabs here and there. _I've never been sunburned this bad, _I thought to myself, but then someone came in the room with a tube of cream.

"Well that could be because that's not a sunburn," said the man who walked into the room. I was confused about how he heard what I was thinking, but I decided not to bring it up, maybe I said it and just didn't realize it. He hit the tube of cream on his hand while he walked over next to my bed. "I'm not sure if you being awake will help or not," he said in a contemplative tone while putting some cream on his hand and gently rubbing in onto my arm. I didn't realize it before, but my skin had been very warm and had a faint feeling of pins and needles to it. When he put the cream on me though, my skin cooled down a little and the pins and needles feeling went away.

"That feels so nice," I said sighing. He smiled at me.

"Well it should, that's what it's made for," he replied, rubbing more cream on me. When he was finished he looked down at me and back at the tube. He gave a barley audible sigh and started toward the door.

"Thanks," I said lying back on my bed and closing my eyes again, drifting back into oblivion.

Apollo's POV

As I walked out the door I heard her whisper, "Thanks." I smiled to myself. She didn't even know who I was, but she was still nice; wish my kids were like that. I walked into the hallway and Poseidon was looking at me.

"I'm not sugar coating it for you, she hasn't really gotten any better. My cream doesn't heal her, it only makes sure she doesn't get any worse. It gives her some relief, but only for a while," I told him which made his grim face look even grimmer if possible.

"Is there anything that you know of that can fix this?"

"I've never seen this illness before. I can only think that when she was in the volcano, she got burned and then Typhoon let out a gas that got into her wounds. I think she's poisoned," I told him, not sure if that was the right answer.

"Well, what if she is, can you heal her?" He asked persistently.

"I don't know, I don't even know for sure what's wrong with her, all I know is that she isn't healing. There is only one thing that I can think of that can heal her, and that's the blood from the right side of a gorgon, but unfortunately we don't have any on hand and your son killed Medusa, so she won't be coming back for a while," I said wracking my brains to try and think of another solution, but coming up blank.

"What about the other two, Stheno and Euryale?" Poseidon said thinking.

"We can't take blood from them and I don't even know where they are," I responded frustrated.

"We can't but our children can," he responded. "They can scout out the most likely places they would be at, and if they find them, I'm sure that they'd be more than capable to bring back a vile of blood for her."

"Who do you have in mind to go on this little expedition?" I asked skeptically. Monsters have a tendency to just show up in the strangest places, or not show up at all if you're looking for them.

"Well, Percy and Lily of course, and possibly Annabeth, she always jumps at the chance to go on a quest. Is there anyone else who you want to go with them?" he asked me.

I thought about it for a minute and didn't think of anyone. "No, but I am running out of cream. She uses one half bottle at a time, one a day, and I only have enough for seven more days. It's very hard to make too, it has rare ingredients so I can't just pop up somewhere and take it."

"So you're saying they have a time limit?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes, they do and I don't know what will happen if the cream runs out, so you better get those kids going. The gorgons were last scene in Atlanta, Georgia I believe, so they should start there." I said. He nodded once at me and then vanished.

THE END

**A/N- So that's the end of this story, but I'm going to have a sequel following Lily, Percy, and Annabeth as they try to find the Gorgons and possibly ingredients for the cream. I was thinking of calling it "Trial and Error" but review and tell me what you guys think and check out my page for more details! **


End file.
